A Second Chance
by Batgirl1
Summary: A character I made up falls for Logan, after a tramitizing life. This is the first story I have written. Sequel? Please R&R.


TITLE: A Second Chance  
AUTHOR: Batgirl  
RATING: R   
DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters, so please don't sue me.  
  
  
I couldn't believe my luck. Once again I was being chased down by the people in my poor village. I was always   
blamed for things that I didn't do. I was always being framed. I was their scapegoat for everything and anything.  
  
I leaned against the wall in the room that I stayed in when people were looking for me. I let my head drop   
breathing hard. My long, sky blue hair fell in curls around my slender face. Hearing the voices of my would-be assassin   
I took off running.   
  
I didn't know how to use my mutant powers just of yet. I had no time to learn how, always being on the run.   
The only one I could use was my ability to hurdle objects with my mind, through my hands. I didn't like using it against   
the people in my village. It just made them more angry and then they would beat me severely.  
  
A few weeks ago one man had taken me hostage in his house. I can still remember what he had done to me. The smell   
of the alcohol on his breath. They way he touched me. The things he made me do......  
  
I wiped at my tear-brimmed eyes. I had never told anyone what had happened. I was scared and I felt that it was   
my fault in a way. No one was gonna take advantage of me again like that. I needed to leave this awful place. Someone to   
rescue me like in those fairytale books I was read when I was 5. So much had happened since then  
  
Remembering the time when I was forced to leave my house, when I was 15, only 5 years ago, for the fact that my   
parents wanted nothing to do with a mutant. They blamed me for what I was, saying it was MY choice to be this way. Which   
it wasn't. I didn't want to be different, not at all.   
  
"Shit!" I moaned, looking at the dead end. Turning to leave the ally, I came face-to-face with the angry villagers.   
Backing up a few steps, I decided I must use my powers.  
  
Lifting my right hand in a sweeping motion, the dirt flew up in to the faces of the villagers. Sensing that I could   
flee, I ran passed the people, only to be grabbed by the man that had taking me before.  
  
Screaming with fear and anger, I struggled to free myself from his grip. The man slapped me across my face in one   
swift movement. Feeling the blood trickle down my face, I waited for what was going to happen.  
  
"I advise you to let the kid go, bub!" a man with hulking muscles exclaimed stepping into the ally.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" a teenage boy with a club sneered stepping forward.  
  
"Just this." the man growled extending claws from his knuckles. The man who was holding me let me drop to the floor,   
in a heap. I was too weak and tired to care. I watched as a girl in a yellow jacket stepped out behind him with a lady   
dressed in white. I smiled. Someone did care, laying my head on the ground.  
  
  
  
I woke up to see us flying away in a aircraft of some sort. Looking around I saw the people that rescued me plus a   
few more. Something took over me and I became very afraid. I bolted up and back myself into a corner.  
  
"It's OK, darling." the man with the claws said walking towards me.  
  
"Stay back!" I yelled.  
  
"Hun, yah are going to beh fine." a lady with brown hair with a white streak cooed.   
  
"No! Stay back! I'm warning you!" I screamed. They kept walking closer, so I picked up the cot I was laying on with   
my mind and hurled it at the man and lady. The women caught it in mid air and set it down. The man retracted his claws.   
Looking at them I started to cry again. this place wasn't any better. The man came closer to be, only feet away.   
  
"Kid, settle down. We are here to help you! I don't take to kindly to people trying to kill me after I just   
saved their life." Looking around, I saw I was trapped. I lunged at the man, but he was so strong. I collapsed in his arms   
sobbing.   
  
"Hey, what is your name anyway?" the girl in the yellow jacket asked. The man who was holding me gave her a dirty   
look. She backed off.  
  
"No, no. It's OK." I said unwrapping myself from the man, who smelled like a cigar and booze, "My name is Anika.   
At least that was my name. I forgot who that person was."   
  
"My name is Jubilee." the girl said sitting by me.   
  
"Ah'm Rouge. May Ah asked why was those people afta yah, hun?" I told them the story of why they were after   
me, leaving out some parts that I never wanted to reveal.   
  
"That is what I call fucking sick!" the man with claws blurted out.  
  
"Logan, we have a child present." the lady in white snapped  
  
"I'm not a child, Storm!" Jubilee protested. The man flying the plane gave her a frown.   
  
"So child, I hope you are feeling well?" a blue man asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I replied. Jubilee leaned close and whispered in my ear.  
  
"The blue guy is Hank, we call him Beast, the other is Scott or Cyclops, and Logan goes by Wolverine." I giggled at   
Logan realizing he did look like one. He gave me a funny look, then frowned  
  
"What?!" he snapped growling.  
  
"Nothing!" I shot back. He turned away. I sat there watching him. He was interesting. I man that was half animal,   
half human. I was very curious to see what made this man tick.  
  
  
  
I knew she was still staring at me. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen and I had seen a lot.   
Everything about her was in the right proportion. Her slender waist and hips, her long curly hair, and she had biggest   
breasts I'd ever seen. I wanted to reach out and touch her so badly. I contained myself, but only barley.   
  
This kid, was like half my age, but I'd never felt this way about really anyone. I was just a user and abuser.   
Sleeping around and drinking myself into a pathetic stupor. This girl was so pure, so innocent. I wanted to protect her.   
I wanted her to be mine.   
  
Looking at her again, I saw something flash in her eyes. Anika smiled and dropped her head. Something was there   
that she wasn't telling us, something that seemed to be a burden on her shoulders.  
  
"What?!?" Anika snapped at me noticing I was gawking at her. I growled at her and looked out at the front to see   
the Professor's mansion looming in the distance. Soon we would see what this kid could really do and what she may be able to   
do for me.  
  
  
  
I stepped in the Professor's office with Logan and Scott by my sides. This place was the biggest house I'd ever   
seen. I wonder how he got all his money to afford this place. I looked at this bald man in his hovercraft and felt very   
intimidated.   
  
"This is the mutant, Anika, you sent us to find." Scott said gesturing to me.  
  
"Thank you, Scott, Logan." the men left the room swiftly. I turned to the Professor and the sat in a chair.  
  
"So, Anika, I have heard a lot about you. I have brought you here to become one of my students." I looked at him to   
see if he was serious. I'd been in school and I didn't like it too much.   
  
"Why?" I asked, "I didn't like school as it was. I wasn't very good and I was just a freak."  
  
"No, my child, you are not a freak. You are a mutant. Mutants aren't freaks. My school is for mutants like yourself   
and I would like you train you to develop your powers." I smiled. Someone actually cared.  
  
"I don't like using them against people, but I'm willing to learn." I got up and followed him out into this room   
where Beast was waiting.   
  
"This is the danger room." the Professor said.  
  
"Danger?" I asked with wide eyes.   
  
The Professor laughed, "I can sense that you can handle this."   
  
I suited up into a cropped blue top with a zipper down the front that I put only have way up and a pair of blue   
leather pants. I put my blue hair into a high ponytail. When I finished I walked into the room knowing I had to protect   
myself in a dangerous situation. I looked up at where Beast and Professor where watching me and I noticed Logan standing   
there. He was staring at me with his intense eyes. I sensed something for within me. I sensed that he wanted something. I   
shook my head. There was no way I could sense that.  
  
This laser cannon came up from the ground and I lifted it up right out of the ground with my mind and hurled it   
across the room. I ground opened in front of me to reveal some sharp objects. I jumped up onto the rope above me and swung   
up to some others. The rope snapped as a laser cut it. I fell, then I felt myself being lifted. I looked at the ground and   
saw that I was flying. I looked at the Professor who was clapping. I started laughing. I twirled in the air and decided if I   
could use any more powers. I clasped my hands together in what seemed like I was a making a bird shaped symbol. I sensed   
this was right. I aimed my hands at the cannon and I beam of intense bright light came out. I went flying backwards into the   
wall.  
  
"Whoa!" I breathed as slid down the wall out of breath. I couldn't stand. That took so much energy out of me. I sat   
there then realized everything had stopped. Logan walked in and lifted me up.  
  
"You did good, kid. Nice powers you got there." I smiled, but he continued to frown.  
  
"Thanks, Logan." I said standing on my own. "I'd like to see you in action some time." He kinda stepped back. The   
Professor and Beast came in to congratulate me.  
  
"I need to point something else to you that I sensed when you where training." the Professor said, "I think you may   
be slightly telepathic. Not fully like Jean or I, but enough that you can sense things." Logan looked like someone just   
punched him. He turned and left.  
  
"Thanks, Professor, Beast." I exclaimed following Logan out. I grabbed onto his arm. He turned and pushed me to the   
side.  
  
"What the fuck do you want!?" he snarled. I stepped back.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were OK. You looked hurt."  
  
"Is that what your fucking mind is telling you?! I don't like my fucking mind read!"  
  
"I wasn't reading your mind. I can't anyway!" I said starting to sob, "Why are you being like this?"  
  
  
  
I didn't know why, that was the point. Hearing the professor say that she was telepathic, something inside me want   
to get away from her. It was bad enough that Chuck could read my mind, along with Jean and Bobby, yet alone some new mutant   
now. She was so powerful that it frightened me deep down.   
  
I looked at her against the wall crying. I couldn't believe I had made her cry. I wanted her so bad, yet look what I   
did to her. I stepped closer to her and she flinched backwards. There I saw it in her eyes again. Fear. True fear. The same   
thing I saw on the plane. She's afraid.  
  
"Are you scared of me?" I growled. She straightened up.  
  
"No!" she yelled, "I'm not scared of no one but-" She stopped and the look in her eyes got more terrifying.   
  
"Well, you should be." I snapped grabbing her arms. She twisted and turned to try and get away from my grip. We were   
pushed up against each other. I could smell her fear, anger, and excitement. I looked at her and she actually smiled through   
her tears. I wiped them off her face. I tilted her head up and kissed her passionately. She kissed me back. I let her go and   
left to my room. I couldn't believe my luck. I knew it. She was going to help me some way or another. 


End file.
